The present invention relates to alignment gauges for tools, and in particular to an alignment gauge for use with scriber tools and the like.
Scriber tools or instruments are well known for use in the marking of floor coverings, counter top coverings or the like, such as for example linoleum or Formica brand laminate covering. While such covering material is being installed, a scriber tool is used to inscribe a line on a piece of covering material stock that corresponds to the edge of a section of covering material previously laid. The covering material may then be cut along this line in order to mate with and form a smooth, unnoticeable joint with the previously laid section of material.
A variety of scriber tools are conventionally known, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,287,601 to Callaghan, issued June 23, 1942; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,106 to Connelly, issued Oct. 8, 1946. These scriber tools normally include a guide member that is used as a follower along the edge of the previously positioned covering material while scribing on an overlapping second section. The tool includes a needle that is adjustable relative to the guide member, so that a line will be produced that either corresponds precisely with or alternatively is spaced from the edge of the previously laid section. A spaced line may be preferable, for example, if it is desirable to lay a narrow strip of material between adjacent covering sections that has a contrasting color or pattern to the surrounding material. The covering material may also be cut to have an abutting edge at a slightly acute angle in order to produce an overlap of the adjoining covering sections at their interface. Depending upon the thickness of the covering material, it may be necessary to offset the line slightly from the edge of the mating covering section in order to produce this angle cut.
A problem commonly experienced with such scriber tools is the proper alignment of the scribing needle relative to the guide member. An operator is required to visually line up the scribing needle with the follower surface on the guide member while manually adjusting the relative position of the scribing needle. This alignment process can be difficult and time consuming since it is difficult to visually determine when the scribing needle is precisely aligned with the follower surface. This problem is greatly magnified when the scribing needle is set to accommodate a relatively thick covering material, since the needle is spaced an appreciable distance from the guide member. Further, in situations where the proper position of the needle is to be somewhat offset from the guide member follower surface, it is difficult to determine when the needle is positioned at the correct spacing from the follower surface.
The problems associated with a misaligned scribing needle can be quite severe in that even a slight misalignment of the scribing needle can result in a very noticeable gap between adjoining covering material sections. Since one of the major functions of this type of floor covering or counter top covering is the aesthetically pleasing appearance it presents, such visably noticeable gaps detract seriously from the overall appearance and quality of the covering. Further, even small gaps between sections of covering material can trap dirt particles, which in addition to being unsanitary, further highlight the unpleasant appearance of the improperly joined sections. When a gap is present in material used as a counter top covering in a kitchen or the like, such crevices can trap food or dirt that is both difficult to clean out and may contaminate other food being prepared upon this surface.
Since two of the major desirable traits of such types of covering material is its seamless quality and ease of installation, improper cutting of the material sections due to a misaligned scriber tool severely detracts from the appearance of the overall end product, results in wasted covering material stock and requires tedious and time consuming alignment methods in order to avoid these problems.